For Keeps
by Mitsu-Mitsu-chan
Summary: Toyotomi gets a new tactician and his eyes are set on a certain silver haired boy. One shot of Hanbei x Mitsunari. yaoi.


A new face around Osaka castle had Mitsunari Ishida intrigued. He was handsome, mysterious, and intelligent looking. The man had snow white hair, and skin to match with striking violet eyes and light pink lips that would tempt any man. Mitsunari watched the angelic man speaking with his Lord, Hideyoshi. He watched his gloved fingers tuck his hair behind his ear as he spoke, his concentration solely on Hideyoshi. Mitsunari gulped standing a ways from the two men conversing, waiting for the right time to join in.

His throat ran dry when the masked man paid a glance his way.

He looked at Hideyoshi seeing him beckon him closer with a wave of his hand. He approached the two keeping his eyes on the beautiful man in front of him.

"Is this the one you spoke of, Lord Hideyoshi?" Hanbei's voice was silky smooth, his chromatic eyes not breaking from Mitsunari.

"Yes. This is Ishida Mitsunari, my financial adviser. Mitsunari, this is Takenaka Hanbei. He will be working closely with me as my strategist from this day onward. That means he will be working with you too."

Mitsunari tried not to turn red at the thought of having to work with this beautiful creature. He opened his mouth and lost his words. Instead, he bowed deeply towards Hanbei.

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

Mitsunari gasped feeling a soft touch raise his chin until Mitsunari stood straight again. Hanbei's pink lips curled into a smile.

"My dear Ishida, you don't have to be so formal with me."

Mitsunari swallowed trying to wet his dry throat.

Hideyoshi chuckled watching the two men stare at each other.

"Yes...Takenaka-sama." Mitsunari averted his gaze feeling embarrassed at having his Lord laugh at him.

"We are nearly the same rank, Ishida-kun." Hanbei said almost affectionately and touched his arm.

Mitsunari looked down at that gloved hand and back to the tactician nodding. He grinned at Mitsunari.

"I believe we will grow to be _very _close."

Hanbei bowed lightly saying his goodbyes and left Hideyoshi with Mitsunari.

"I..." Mitsunari started. "Does my Lord find more favor in Takenaka than in I?" Mitsunari felt threatened by the others sudden presence.

Hideyoshi turned to him with a serious look.

"Mitsunari, you are still my successor. Continue with your hard work and you will be the ruler of Japan after I have created one country united under my fist."

"Hideyoshi...!" Mitsunari smiled in admiration for his Lord. "Thank you, my Lord. I will follow you forever with confidence." Mitsunari bowed and walked out quickly. He passed Takenaka on his way down to the training grounds where he practiced his sword art. Hanbei gave him another smile. Mitsunari stole a glance back at the tactician and continued heading for the exit.

Hanbei returned to Hideyoshi's side spreading out a map of Japan.

"I believe I have taken a liking to that boy, dear Hideyoshi. Is he yours?" Hanbei continued his work mapping out coordinates and state's army locations.

Hideyoshi eyed his new tactician surprised by his forwardness.

"Already? Youu don't waste any time do you, Takenaka? And no, he is not tied to me in that way." He said bluntly.

Hanbei looked back at his Lord.

"Then you won't mind if I..."

"Not in the slightest." Hideyoshi grunted and began to warn his new tactician. "He may seem calm to you at first glance-"

"-but he is very energetic, isn't he?" Hanbei giggled turning to Hideyoshi.

* * *

"I believe he and I will become _very _good friends." Hideyoshi continued watching the smooth talking man next to him unsure if he should fully trust Hanbei. He hid so much behind his smiling pink lips.

Mitsunari sat inside his work room figuring the final bill owed to the Toyotomi. He sighed looking at

the dim lantern; the oil had diminished quickly leaving only a slight flicker of light left. Mitsunari sat his papers down and grabbed his lantern walking to his room for the night. He yawned squinting his eyes as he did so. When he opened them, all he could see was darkness. He passed a window and stared out at the crescent moon shining down on his Lord's land and smiled admiring his Lord's providence.

He continued walking to his room and set the lantern next to where he laid out his bed every night. He began to undress thinking about his day. His muscles were sore from his work out, but it felt good knowing his body was well disciplined.

His door slid open ever so quietly, but he noticed it. In an instant he grabbed his sword pointing it straight at the intruder.

"Oh my. How skilled!" Hanbei's soft voice rung familiarly in Mitsunari's ears.

He clenched his jaw returning the sword to it's holder.

"Takenaka-sama?" Mitsunari whispered in surprise.

Hanbei walked in and quickly lit a lantern of his own flooding the room with light. Mitsunari, clad in only his undergarments, stared wide eyed at Hanbei. He blushed standing his ground and eyed Hanbei in his lilac yukata as he closed the door to his room.

"Why are you here so late?"

He heard the man laugh lightly. "Why, indeed."

Hanbei's purple eyes locked onto his as he came closer with every intent to go straight for Mitsunari.

"I didn't realize you were undressing. I'm glad I came here when I did, it was perfect timing."

"Perfect timing...?" Mitsunari felt his gentle yet callused hands rest on his chest. He looked up at Mitsunari sucking the man in closer with his hypnotic gaze. Mitsunari found himself leaning closer to Hanbei about to kiss his lips, but the older male turned away.

"You want to see it, don't you?"

Mitsunari looked down wordlessly at the white haired man who was undoing his robe.

"My body." Hanbei dropped his robe exposing his toned body to Mitsunari.

The other looked on speechless just drinking in his beautiful form.

"I know you desire me, Mitsunari." He gently caressed Mitsunari's face watching him lean into his touch and suddenly take hold of him.

Hanbei shuddered feeling his control waver.

"I know you were looking at me this morning... I could _feel _you." Hanbei whispered looking over the younger man's face. His eyes were closed and brows furrowed, their foreheads pressed together.

Mitsunari's hot breath blew over his neck and he sighed arching his naked body against the other man.

"Takenaka-sama." Mitsunari grunted holding their bodies together.

His lips brushed over Hanbei's and their eyes met before their lips in smoldering heat.

"No, call me Hanbei." He ran his fingers through his silver hair affectionately.

Mitsunari looked drunkenly at Hanbei. He forced Hanbei easily down to the floor and straddled the naked tactician under him.

"Fine...Hanbei it is." He quickly removed the fabric tying back his erection and rutted himself in a long stroke against Hanbei.

Hanbei let out a gasp looking up at the younger man.

Mitsunari smirked parting Hanbei's pale legs. Hanbei's hands explored his skin tantalizing his senses.

"My dear Mitsunari..." Hanbei bucked his hips against the other moving his legs around slender hips.

A hiss escaped Mitsunari's lips feeling his member press against Hanbei's heated flesh.

Mitsunari quickly grabbed Hanbei's legs parting them open wide. His eyes ventured once more over porcelain skin that rivaled his own. He looked down at the soft pink hole between Hanbei's cheeks and slid a finger over it testing how Hanbei would react.

"Mitsunari..."

He watched his body arch wantonly as he called his name.

"Look at you. Are you just a horny bitch in heat? Is that the real reason you've come here tonight?" Mitsunari looked up at Hanbei's flushed face. He smirked and pressed a finger inside. Mitsunari could tease Hanbei all he wanted, but the tactician was right, he wanted the man from the very moment he set eyes upon him.

Hanbei let out a little gasp, but Mitsunari met no resistance. He watched the older man close his eyes and sigh heatedly as he moved the single digit in and out in a steady pace.

Hanbei's gentle touch came down to rest on his moving hand.

"N-no, you don't have to do that." His muscles shuddered around Mitsunari's finger. The silver haired man slapped his hand away.

Mitsunari looked down at the tactician pressing another finger inside.

"I will stop when you beg for it." He said wickedly and began stretching the reddening orifice. Hanbei shuddered bringing a hand to cover his mouth.

"That...that's cruel, Mitsunari! Ah!" Hanbei threw his head back feeling three fingers filling him.

Hanbei's hand stifled his sounds, but he could see just how much the man was enjoying his probing fingers by the reddened flesh that bobbed along his stomach leaving sticky trails of precum along his ivory skin. Hanbei cracked an eye open feeling Mitsunari's other callused hand begin stroking his hot flesh and he melted like butter.

"M-Mitsunari! Pl-please!" Hanbei panted out. Mitsunari didn't stop plunging his fingers inside that tight heat. He leaned down still stroking Hanbei's cock getting right in Hanbei's face.

"What is it, Hanbei?" Mitsunari purred out his name and licked his neck. The tactician shivered hearing his name being purred like that. He couldn't take much more.

"Mitsunari...," He held onto the man with shaky hands. "I...I'm so close. Please...d-don't stop." He managed to get out between whimpers of pleasure.

The hands pleasuring Hanbei suddenly disappeared. He looked down watching Mitsunari give himself a few tugs and bite his lip. Their eyes met. "Is this what you want, Hanbei-sama?" He added the honorific to remind Hanbei how this whole situation was taboo for them. He grinned watching the other nod enthusiastically, obviously too turned on to care. Hanbei's eyes watched his hand move lazily over himself.

"Y-yes!"

The corner of Mitsunari's lips rose cockily. He took hold of Hanbei's hips looking the man dead in the eye as he penetrated him.

Hanbei let out a pathetic cry finally getting what he wanted. Mitsunari grunted pushing himself inside Hanbei's tight heat until he could go no further.

"Ah...Damn." He cursed the man's heavenly body. He pulled out half way only to slam right back inside forcing a small cry of surprise from Hanbei. His long legs encouraged Mitsunari to go deeper with his thrusts. He took hold of Hanbei's hip moving into him with fast strokes. He leaned down bracing himself on his hand next to Hanbei's head. He grunted feeling his movements become more fluid. The tactician's fingers raked along his back, through his hair, over his chest; It all felt so amazing.

"M-Mitsunari...!" Hanbei called his name arching down on his member meeting him thrust for thrust. His body was so tight, so good, Mitsunari couldn't stop himself from moaning into Hanbei's ear, his movements becoming erratic.

"Hanbei...ahh.. I can't hold it in!" Mitsunari groaned right before he released inside Hanbei. Hanbei mewled feeling Mtisunari blow his load inside, his movement's jerky and sporadic. He grinned up at Mitsunari just as he coated their skin in his own cum. Even though he had been so close, he lasted longer than the young retainer. The sound Mitsunari made as his muscles trembled around him was music to Hanbei's ears. Mitsunari's face rested upon his own. They panted laying there for a moment.

Mitsunari, with his brows narrowed, looked down on Hanbei and pulled out enjoying the sound the other made.

Hanbei smiled holding Mitsunari's face to his feeling the younger dip in to kiss him. He gratefully accepted the small gesture.

From outside Mitsunari's door, a towering figure loomed in the dark hallway. He watched the two kiss a moment longer and walked away.

Hanbei watched his Lord leave and looked up at Mitsunari who was cleaning himself off quietly. Hanbei rose to his feet and crossed the small room tightly hugging Mitsunari from behind.

"Hey..! "Mitsunari looked back at Hanbei's smiling face and blushed looking away.

Hanbei sighed fully satisfied. "You did well tonight, my sweet Mitsunari-kun~" Hanbei whispered in his lover's ear, hand softly touching Mitsunari's chest.

He turned to Hanbei. "I never preform unsatisfactory, in anything I do, Hanbei." He smirked.

Hanbei laughed lightly searching Mitsunari's eyes. "You are quite an excellent lover." He sighed smiling. "I think I will keep you."

Mitsunari blinked watching Hanbei put his robe back on and leave his room.

"Lover...? K-keep me!? Hey!" Mitsunari looked after him down the hall way. Hanbei giggled to himself waving back at him blowing a kiss his way.

Mitsunari shook his head and walked back into his room.

Hanbei watched Hideyoshi train with his men the next morning, a smile on his lips like always.

Hideyoshi came over for a small break fetching a drink for himself.

"Good morning, Hanbei." Hideyoshi wiped his face.

"Yes, isn't it a good morning, mi'Lord?" Hanbei took in a deep breath of fresh air.

Hideyoshi grinned. "You seem...more vibrant today, Hanbei. That's good." He turned his back to the shorter male.

"Yes, I am! Although, I shouldn't have to explain to you why, isn't that right, Lord Hideyoshi?" Hanbei smiled at his lord's back.

"I saw you out there watching us."

Hideyoshi slowly turned to face the other man.

Hanbei's eyes met his and he chuckled. "I'm fine with you watching, my Lord, but I wonder if you had your own reasons for peeking in?"

Hideyoshi juggled his towel in his large hand. "Mitsunari is very important to me. He is my successor, so I felt it my duty to make sure no harm would come to him."

Hanbei smiled more. "I understand, Lord Hideyoshi. Mitsunari is in very capable hands."

Mitsunari rushed out at that moment clad in his hakama ready to train and noticed the two talking. Hideyoshi looked his way with an odd stare and Hanbei blew another kiss his way.

"Good morning, my love~" He called sweetly making Mitsunari turn red.

"Ah-what!? Tak-Takenaka-sama!" Mitsunari shook his head looking at Hideyoshi feeling his stomach drop.

His lord only laughed heartily. Mitsunari paled realizing his Lord already knew.

"Mitsunari, you don't have to hide something like that. Now come, show me your best moves!"

Mitsunari looked at Hanbei and placed a kiss on his cheek in front of Hideyoshi and all their men. He quickly followed Hideyoshi not wanting Hanbei to see just how red his cheeks were.

"Yes, my Lord!"


End file.
